Living Next Door to Sherlock Holmes
by Jerry Kate
Summary: "You know, you always lose your mind when John's on a date? How you constantly try to look happy for him, and as soon as he isn't looking, you're looking incredibly sad..." Sherlock and John get a new neighbour & friend, who falls in love with an inspector while trying to get those two together. Mainly OC, but Johnlock as well - don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Living next door to Sherlock Holmes can't be easy, can it? But it sure is extraordinary.

* * *

„Are you sure you want this apartment, dear? ", asks Mrs Hudson, the nice landlady. "It's quite small, don't you think. I'd feel bad if you wouldn't like it here in just a few weeks. Also I have to warn you about your neighbours from next door. They are great, but one of them has the habit of playing music late at night. Do you think you can handle that?"  
"Thank you for your concern, but trust me, I'm used to annoying neighbours, don't worry. Also, this is the best flat I've seen so far, and I think it's quite big. I mean it has even a second bedroom – It's perfect -just what I was looking for."  
Mrs Hudson looks very pleased with my answer and goes on talking about my soon-to-be neighbours, when I interrupt her.  
"Can I just ask you one question?" She nods, so I continue, carefully choosing my words so I don't upset her in any way. "Why are you giving me the apartment at such a low rent? From what I heard this is a quite expensive part of London. Don't get me wrong, but I've wondered if there is something else to this than just neighbours who play music at night."  
She smiles at me.  
"Well, to be honest, most people don't want the flat after they met their neighbour. You know, he is a really good man, but he crosses lines, shoots at my wall – can you imagine? – when he feels bored. He doesn't harm anyone, dear, if that may concern you. Also, since he's got his friend living with him, he is way calmer than he used to be. Maybe you'd like to meet them before you sign any contract?"  
I think about what she just told me for a brief moment, and I decide to take that opportunity to meet them. Also, I'm quite curious about a person, who shoots walls out of boredom.  
Mrs Hudson leads me up the stairs to an open door.

"Boys", she shouts before entering, but there is no answer, so she just walks into the room, with me following a few steps behind. "What is it, Mrs Hudson", asks a good-looking, dark-haired man who's lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and sounding _very_ annoyed.  
"Don't snap at me like that, Sherlock", she says and guides me further into the room.  
While I look around and happen to notice a skull sitting on a shelf, Mrs Hudson asks: "Where is John, dear? I'd like you two to meet the girl, who might move in apartment D."  
"Hello", I say and send a little smile in his direction. He snaps up from his lying position and his eyes scan me, while I'm trying to guess, if he's the one who shoots at walls. If he's not, I might reconsider my choice to rent the apartment because that would mean his flatmate is even creepier than he is. His eyes are still fixed on me, and I'm getting more and more uncomfortable, but I don't say anything because I can see that his thoughts are racing behind his stunning eyes.  
To be honest, I feel like the first day in a new school, where you are asked to introduce yourself, and everyone is staring at you while you're thinking of something clever to say. I was never comfortable with being the centre of attention, but I am the new one in this building, so I remain silent until he finishes judging me in his mind.  
"John's out to get milk. He will be back in a few minutes" he then simply states, lies back down and ignores us. Slightly confused I turn to Mrs Hudson.  
"And that, dear, is Sherlock Holmes, lovely as always." She rolls her eyes, but by the little smile on her face I can see that she doesn't mind him being rude. Maybe he is always like this, I think. Clear to me is, that she likes and trust him, so I figure that must have a reason. I intend to ask her later about that, but for now I focus on the footsteps coming up the stairs behind me.

"Hello, what's going on here?" ask the person entering the room. "John, there you are." Mrs Hudson says cheerfully to the man who looks a little bit confused about the strange person in his living room. "I want you to meet Kate. She considers taking apartment D, and I figured it would be a good idea to introduce her to you, before she makes her final decision." "Oh, alright, great idea", says John and flashes me a sincere smile. So I guess he is not worse than his flatmate.  
He offers me his hand and I take it. "Dr. John Watson, and by the awkward silence in here, you have already met my friend Sherlock?" I nod and smile.  
"Kathrina Wells, but I prefer Kate. It's a pleasure to meet you" I say still smiling.  
Right after that, Sherlock – at least I guess that was his name – starts talking. "From your accent I take that you are not from England, or another country where English is spoken. I'd say you are from Central Europe, maybe Germany."  
"Oh dear, he does it again. I'll go downstairs and make us all some tea." With that Mrs Hudson disappears downstairs and leaves me with two men I barely know.  
"Close. I'm from Austria, actually", I say then a little bit irritated, but I try not to show it.  
He just shoots me a look that clearly say 'shut up and let me do the talking' so I raise my hand in a silent apology. "Sherlock, don't", says John, but his friend doesn't listen to him.  
"Also it is only your second visit in England and judging by your choice of words you were watching quite a lot of American television programmes. As they are translated in your country, it suggests, that you watched them in your leisure time in English. From your tan I see that you enjoyed being outside, but not for sport." The look I'm giving him simply asks: How do you know that? He rolls his eyes, and John sighs and shoots me an apologetic look. I just send him a smile and shrug. I honestly enjoy this and am curious what else he has got.

"If you would be outside to do sport there would be more tan lines on your arms and your neck. Also, from the way you stand I can tell that you are a little bit nervous around strangers, which means you don't usually make friends easily that suggests you have close, but only few persons in your life that you trust. You were nervous about moving here therefore you were biting your fingernails, but you are trying to stop that habit."  
I just nod shortly and wait for him to continue. He really seems to enjoy this. The more he scans my clothes and hair and everything, the more he can tell about me. It's on one side horrible as he is a complete stranger to me, but one the other side it is thrilling. I always thought myself to be hard to read for others. Turns out, I'm really not.  
"You keep your appearance quite young, but you have to be about 21."  
"22 since last month", I say quietly, trying not to disturb his concentration, but this time he doesn't even hear me.  
"Your clothes suggest, that you are just a sweet girl from abroad, but the way you move and stand, and the fact that you scanned the room immediately after you entered for exits and possible weapons, suggest that you had education in fighting sports like kickboxing, and self defence classes, most likely karate or judo." "Both, actually", I say, which earns me a surprised look from John. I consider giving him an explanation, but then Sherlock keeps talking so I continue listening.  
"You are right handed but you write with your left hand from time to time, but not very clearly – there is ink from a pen on your arm, by the way. Your family has not moved with you, so you either moved here for work or education. Education is more likely. Is there anything I forgot to mention?"

He gives me a look and I can see that he is quite pleased with himself.  
"No, I don't think so. Maybe I shouldn't say this because you are clearly a show-off and I don't necessarily give you an ego boost, but that was quite amazing. How did you know all that from one brief look?"  
"I observe", he simply states. "Alright", I say, still impressed.  
Mrs Hudson reappears with a tablet with four cups. "Here you go", she says and John offers me a chair, while he takes a seat at a desk. A few minutes it is quiet until I can't hold my curiosity back any longer. Right after I came through the door, I've noticed all sorts of instruments on the kitchen table.  
"May I ask what it is with these things in the kitchen? The microscope and all that stuff."  
Sherlock doesn't bother to answer. Instead he takes a violin I haven't noticed earlier in his hands and starts playing. "That's Sherlock's stuff" John explains kindly. "He is a consultant Detective. The world's only consultant detective, and regrettably, he does his experiments in our kitchen."  
"And I guess he is also the one who shoots at the wall if he's bored?" At his surprised look I say smiling. "Mrs Hudson told me. She thought I should know a few things before I decide to move into this building."  
Mrs Hudson leans forward and asks me "Have you decided yet, dear?" For a second I think that it would be insane to move in here, but then again my life hasn't been exactly adventurous until now, and I really like the apartment, and though Sherlock was somewhat weird, I liked both of them right from the start. Why not give it a shot?

"Yes, I have. I'd like to move in." Mrs Hudson beamed at me. "Oh, that's great. Let's go down after we've finished the tea, and go through the contracts."  
I nod happily and then start talking to John, while Mrs Hudson listens to Sherlock who is still playing on his violin. "If you're alone in England, where are you staying right now?" he asks friendly.  
"At a hotel a few blocks away. I only arrived four days ago, and most of my stuff is in a storage I rented. I'm really looking forward to move into the apartment. I mean, the hotel is nice, but I'm feeling like I'm on vacation, and I can't get myself to do anything useful during vacation-mode. The apartment is nearly ready to move in. I just need a couple of days to tidy it up a bit. Oh, and then I need to find friends really fast, so that they can help me move my stuff into the rooms."  
John laughs and I grin, while Sherlock stops his play and gives me a sceptical look. "That won't be easy. You confirmed that you are not that good at making friends." I crook a smile and reply. "No, you said that I don't trust easily, but that doesn't mean I can't be really nice to some people and convince them to help me."  
"She has a point there, dear", agrees Mrs Hudson and John tries to suppress a smile. Sherlock just shrugs and starts playing again. He's really good, I notice, but then again, it isn't really suprising.  
"Well, if that fails I'd be glad to help you" John tells me and I can see he really means it. He is a good man and I can see why Mrs Hudson likes him. "Thank you, that's nice. So, _Dr_. Watson, wasn't it? Are you a consultant detective as well?" John shakes his head. "No, that's Sherlock's thing, I just run along when he has a case. I'm working as a doctor in a small clinic. How about you? Did you really move to London to get educated?" "Well, sort of. I was a medical student and worked a year in my home town so I figured it would be good to get abroad. I got a job at 'St Bartholomew's Hospital'. I start in a week in the morgue." Sherlock stops playing for a moment and gives me a look, but says nothing and goes back to play his violin.  
"That's a coincidence" John says. "A friend of ours, Molly, works there."  
"Molly Hooper?" I ask curiously. John nods and I explain "That's the one I have to report to."

We talk a little longer and from time to time Sherlock makes some commentaries while Mrs Hudson is busy trying to clean their kitchen, but that's about it. Later I bid them good bye and followed Mrs Hudson downstairs to talk about the contract. Just about 10 minutes later I am out of the building and on my way back to my hotel.  
The next days I spend in the apartment cleaning and trying to get some furniture in there. John keeps his promise and whenever he's got time he helps me getting things like parts of a shelf, bed or a sofa upstairs. "That looks great" he says after entering my nearly finished apartment. I smile.  
"Thanks, it wasn't that much work actually. I still can't believe I got this flat – I mean it's like a palace compared to where I've lived in the past four years." John smiles back and makes his way to the door. "Well, I'm glad you think so. Although I really hope you will feel that way after you lived a while near Sherlock. He does strange things when he gets bored."  
"Yeah, I heard that, but don't worry, I've grown up with three brothers and two sisters. I'm used to loud noises and strange things. But can I ask you a question?" When John nods I continue cautiously "Since when are you to living together?"  
John seems surprised at my question. "Must be about a year now. An old friend of mine introduced us, and as we both needed a flatmate, we moved in here together." "So you are not a couple?" I ask before I can stop myself. It's not that I am interested in John in a romantic way, but I'm way to curious for my own good.  
"No" John says quickly – maybe too fast for my liking. "Why does everyone assume we are a couple? I'm not gay!" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." But in my head I thought, the way those two share looks and smile at each other, how can someone think they're not a couple.  
John shrugs a little bit embarrassed and apologises for snapping at me.  
A week from the day I met John and Sherlock I start my first day at the morgue at Barts. Dr. Molly Hooper is a nice woman, in her late 20s or early 30s. She seems to be a little nervous around _living_ people, but as soon as she talks about work she is quite confident. I like working with her, though I have to suppress the sad feeling I get when I see the corpses. After all, just a short time ago, they were living people, with families, hopes and dreams.  
Nevertheless, I am content with my job. It is very interesting to look for evidence and to work in the laboratory. Molly, how she wants me to call her, and I get along quite well. About a week after I started Sherlock, John and another young man I don't know come into the morgue. At first I think it could be DI Lestrade, as John had told me, but this one is too young to be the person John described.

As soon as Molly sees them she gets really nervous. I guess it has something to do with Sherlock, regarding the fact that she got very excited when she heard I live in the same building as they do.  
"Hello Sherlock" she says with a weak smile. Poor Molly, I think. She has it obviously bad for him, but he doesn't even seem to notice – or it doesn't matter to him. I haven't talked to him much since the first day I met him, but I talk to John from time to time, as well as Mrs Hudson, and they've told me quite detailed how he can be brilliant but mean at the same time.  
"Molly, we need to see the woman who was found in the river this morning" he says, but doesn't even really look at her. She nods and leads them to the corpse. "I don't have the results yet" she says quietly and I can sense that she feels like she is disappointing Sherlock, so I step in. "Actually, I think they should be here by now. Give me a minute, I fetch them for you." John gives me a smile, Sherlock nods in my direction and the third man, maybe in his late 20s, looks curiously at me. Just as I leave the room to get the test results, I hear him ask "Who's that?", but I don't hear the answer.  
Luckily, I was right and the computer finished the analysis, so just seconds later I'm on my way back to Molly and the others. Before I even reach for the door to get out of the laboratory, I hear footsteps behind me and turn around. There is no one in the hallway. I shake my head and try to tell me, I'm just imagining things, but I learned to trust my instincts in things like this. For the past few days I had a feeling that I was being watched. I noticed two or three men who constantly seem to cross my path. The problem was, I had no idea why someone would follow me. I just arrived in London and the only people I know so far are Molly, Mrs Hudson, John and Sherlock. Now that I think about it, the feeling of being followed started right after I moved into Baker Street. Maybe it has to do something with Sherlock, I figure. He's certainly someone who has enemies.

I take the door handle, but before I can push open the door, someone grabs me by the shoulder and holds me back. Like a reflex I struggle from the grip and kick my attacker with such a force that he smashes right into one of the desk – fortunately not the one with the expensive instruments – and the glass phials come crashing to the floor. I try to get to the door, but there is another one who's blocking it, and he's got a knife.  
"Oh dear" I breath, my hands shaking. He darts forward, but I manage to get his knife and kick him away from me. Does self defence classes were really worth their money. Another table crashes, and this time it seems to be loud enough to get me help, because just seconds later Sherlock, John, Molly and the third man burst through the door. My attackers get up quickly and disappear through the window – though I have no idea how they did that. The knife falls from my hand and I sit down on a nearby chair. John immediately walks over to me, followed by the man, whose name I still not know.  
"Kate, are you alright?" "I guess so" I answer, my voice trembling slightly. He takes my left arm and asks Molly to get the first aid kit. Just then I see that my arm is bleeding. The second attacker must have got me with the knife, but I was too high on adrenaline to notice it. Nevertheless, now that it is brought to my attention, I feel the pain pretty strong.  
"What happened?" asked Sherlock who's standing by the window, searching with his eyes the street underneath him.  
I shrug and answer "I took the papers you wanted and was on my way out, when I heard footsteps, but I couldn't see anyone. When I reached for the door one of them pulled me back. I managed to get free and ran for the door, but there was the second one with the knife. I kicked him away, and then you came in." "Do you have any enemies who could want to harm you?" asks me the stranger.  
"We haven't been introduced yet" I say cautiously and look to John, to make sure if I could trust this man. "Oh, yes, sorry. I'm Detective Inspector Ian Dimmock. And you are?" "Kathrina Wells. Call me Kate, please." I extend my uninjured hand and he takes it. "Well, ah, nice to meet you. Back to my question, please. Why would anyone attack you like this?"

I shrug again, but this time I really shouldn't have, as John is taking care of the wound on my arm, and my moving causes me pain as he is currently gripping my arm. "I don't know" I answer through gritted teeth. Then I turn to Sherlock. "Hey, you are a person with enemies, right?" Everyone looks at me quite puzzled, and John says with a grin "He certainly is." Sherlock looks at me and tells me to explain myself.  
"Well, since I moved into Baker Street, I felt that I've been followed. There were some people who always were there, wherever I went, and as it can't have something to do with me, it must be because of you. You are quite known to criminals I guess, so it would be quite possible that they watch people around you, isn't it?" "That is a good deduction" he says, but I, as well as everybody else can hear _but you're wrong_ in his voice, so I just wait for him to keep talking.  
"These men were obviously not criminals, although they were making an effort to look like it. They were covering their faces, but their clothes, shoes and most importantly, their watches, tell me, that they are employed by the government." John sighs. "Then you're saying it was your brother, right?"  
I feel quite confused. "Sorry, but I think you have to explain this to me. Your brother works in the government, yes? Then why on earth should he try to kill me?"  
Sherlock grinned a little. "To test you, of course."  
"Test me, why?" I replied, unable to see, what's funny about that. Also, everyone else is staring at me and I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable again. Sherlock paces through the room, clearly annoyed that he has to explain everything to us ordinary people – except John, I notice.  
"My brother always spies on me, so of course he also watches my neighbours. He must have heard, what we talked about on the day we met, or he has made his own deduction. As I said, it's obvious to someone who observes, that you are a fighter. Mycroft must have decided to test you."  
I try to make sense of that, but I fail. "I still don't get why he would test me."  
Sherlock doesn't answer, he's already gone to the papers I dropped when I was attacked, and is reading them now.

John finishes bandaging my arm and answers me quietly "Sherlock and Mycroft are not really typical brothers. Sherlock sees him more as an enemy, and Mycroft looks after his little brother by spying on him, kidnapping me to question me or telling me to take care of him. Those two are quite...special. I guess Mycroft wanted to make sure, what kind of person you are, if you're that close to his brother."  
It still doesn't make a lot sense to me, but as John said, Sherlock's somehow special, so I don't question it anymore. I'm just glad it's over. Meanwhile Molly started cleaning up the mess I made by smashing my attackers into the tables, and I get up to help her.  
"Molly, I'm so sorry" I say, and I feel really guilty. I just hope there wasn't something on the tables that is irreplaceable. She trembles slightly and I fear she might be more in shock about the events, than I am, but she gives me a little smile. "It's alright. I wasn't your fault after all." I smile back at her and start picking up the broken things on the floor.  
DI Dimmock, or Ian, as I start calling him in my head, stands there a little awkwardly, but after a second he kneels next to me and helps me picking up the remaining pieces. "Thanks" I say quietly and smile at him, but he just stars at me.  
"I have one last question" Ian says after a moment. "How did you manage to get the knife from the guy, or smash them into the furniture?" I am about to answer, but Sherlock comes back to us and starts to tell Ian my complete life story. "Show-off" I mumble after he finished, but I avoid Ian's' gaze. It's one thing to hear those things about yourself, but it feels weird when he tells everything essential about you just like that to another stranger.

Ian reacts surprised, but all he says is "Okay" and then he asks Sherlock about their case. I don't really pay attention to what they are talking about, but a few minutes later they leave, and Molly and I continue to do our work. She tells me to go home, but I say I'd rather be working than sitting alone in my apartment at the moment, so she doesn't say anything about sending me home anymore.  
Later, she offers to go to a bar with me, to calm my nerves a little bit. After the incident my hands haven't really stopped shaking, so I gladly take the offer.  
"John, Dimmock and Lestrade are at the bar just around the corner" she tells me when we're leaving the building. "John texted me and invited us to celebrate the closed case." I nod, but when I see the shadow on her face, I say quietly "I take it that Sherlock won't be there?" She shakes her head.  
"Molly" I say cautiously "I know it's not really my place to say this, but don't you think you should give up on him?" She sends me a surprised look. "Is it that obvious?"  
I nod, but at her terrified look I ad "It is to me, but that doesn't mean he noticed. I guess that's the kind of thing, he doesn't get." She still looks upset, and I feel really guilty.  
Luckily, as soon as we enter the bar, she seems to cheer up. Maybe it's imagination, but it might have something to do with them man who must be Lestrade, who greets her in a very friendly, charming way, that would make my knees get weak, if it was meant for me. Sadly, Molly doesn't really see that. I take a seat next to John who greets me with a smile.  
"Hey, I'm glad you could join us" he says. "Thanks for the invitation" I answer and flash a smile at everyone. Then I stop at Lestrade, who's eying me suspiciously and extend my hand to him. "I'm Kate, by the way. I'm working at Barts - since last week."  
His face lights up a bite, and he introduces himself as Greg Lestrade, then he continues talking to Molly, who is as always a little bit too quiet when she's around people. I think it's really cute, that he does that, but I don't say anything. I don't want to embarrass them, like I did to Molly only minutes ago.  
After a while John disappears to flirt with some woman, whose name I didn't catch, and I feel a little bit sorry for Sherlock, as John doesn't seem to have realised that they are meant for each other. But that's not my problem to figure out right now.

I slide on the seat next to Ian, to have a conversation, but I soon notice, that that's not going to be easy. Like me, he seems not to make friends easily, and he's certainly no expert in small talk, but after a few minutes I found a topic which he is comfortable speaking about – his work. Normally, I don't really like to have people around me, just talking about themselves and what they do, but I like to see Ian quite self conscious for the first time.  
We talk for a long time, then first John, then Molly and Lestrade bid us good bye, and it's only us now. "Do you want to leave as well?" he asks me, maybe thinking I would not want to stay behind with just him as company. I shake my head and reply "Not really. It's Friday, so I don't have to get up tomorrow, plus I won't get much sleep. I bet Sherlock's experimenting again as the case is closed, so there will be a lot of noise throughout the house. I'd rather stay here and get another drink, if you don't mind keeping me company."  
He seems to think about it for a short time, but eventually agrees on staying as well, which makes me quite happy. Sometime after midnight we step outside and Ian kindly stops a cap for me. "Thanks" I say, before I climb into it. "Maybe we could do that again. It was nice." He seems a little bit startled, but then nods. I'm a little insecure if I might have gone too far, but I said it, so no going back down now. I say good night and give him a piece of paper with my number on it. Before he can say anything else, I nearly jump in the cab and tell the driver my address. As soon as Ian is out of sight, I lean back and close my eyes for a second. Giving him your number and then run away, I think frustrated with myself, nice move.  
When I enter the house on Baker Street, I immediately hear the shouting from apartment B. Seems like John made it home, I thought to myself. I'm really curious, but I don't stop to listen to them. Whatever they are fighting about, it's between them.  
The weekend is quite relaxing; all I do is lying around in my flat, watching television and listen to Sherlock playing his violin through the wall. On Sunday I leave the apartment to go for a walk, when I meet Lestrade on the stairs. "Hello" I greet him. He looks quite confused upon seeing me here.

"Where you visiting John and Sherlock?" he asks, and I can see the unasked question 'what do you have to do with them'. So I shake my head. "No, I've moved into apartment D not long ago. That's how I even met those two. But if you wanted to know if they are at home – they certainly are. I can hear them yelling all day, that's why I'm going out for a walk." He laughs and bids me good bye and a nice walk.  
When I come back it's quiet in the house. I meet Mrs Hudson and she tells me, that Sherlock and John have a new case. Just minutes later Molly calls me and asks me to come to the morgue.  
"Sherlock asked me to come" she says "and I think you should come to. You're quite good at finding details." Flattered at her comment I promise to come, and just two minutes later I'm in a cab and on my way. I arrive at the same time when Sherlock and John do, so we enter the building together. "What are you doing here?" John asks me politely. "Molly called me. She thought I could maybe help" I say quietly to him, but Sherlock hears me. "That's actually clever of her. She knows you see more than she does" he says in his usual tone. I know he doesn't really mean it as an insult, but if he says something like that to Molly, it would break her heart, so I reply sharp: "She is clever. Stop being so arrogant to other people, just be happy instead, that you are so intelligent. There is no need to tell everyone that we're all stupid. It's mean and you hurt people like Molly, who have a kind heart."  
"I didn't mean to..." he starts, but I interrupt him. "I know. Just... be careful with your choice of words around her. Please. If you know it or not, she's your friend, so act like one, as good as you can." John smiles at me a little, while Sherlock gives me a slightly puzzled look.  
"Don't look at me like that" I say "I can't be the first one to tell you this." With that we end this conversation and they fill me in on their case.  
We reach the laboratory where Molly is already waiting for us. "Hey Molly" I greet her and take a look on what she's doing.  
"Hello. Are you... Did you guys come here together?" She asks, voice slightly trembling. Oh dear, I think, she won't get over Sherlock easily. "No" I say and try to sound as unconcerned as possible. "We just ran into each other outside. Now, if you don't need me here, I go and take a look on the corpses, right?" She gives me a tiny smile and nods. As soon as I am out of the door, I take a deep breath, glad to escape the awkward atmosphere. Just as I make my way to do what I told them, Lestrade and Ian cross my path.  
"Hello, you two. Sherlock and John are in the laboratory. Are you all working on the same case?" I ask innocently. It seems curious to me, that two detective inspectors work on the same case. It must have been something extraordinary. Besides, there are three bodies found and that's unusual.  
"Yes, we are. Can you show us the bodies?" Ian asks me. I nod and tell them to follow me.  
I turn on the lights and make my way to the three corpses. As I look at them I have to remind me, that I can't let that get to me. All three were children, between ten an 14 years.

"Do you know their names yet?" I ask quietly. They both nod. "We talked to their families earlier. The kids disappeared during the last two weeks. First the boy, then the two girls. Their families went to the police, but there was no clue to where the kids disappeared to. It was gruesome. The families are devastated." Lestrade says and I give him an understanding look. "Unfortunately, the kids didn't even know each other. Not the same school or friends. Nothing, it seems" Ian tells me. "Hopefully you and Molly can give us some information." I give him a small smile. "If not, there's always Sherlock, right?" Both Detective Inspectors cringe at my comment and I send them an amused look. "You don't like him solving your cases, do you?" Ian just shrugs, but Lestrade says with a forced grin "It's not the solving I have a problem with. It's the showing off and the arrogance that makes me want to punch him sometimes." I laugh and then get to work.  
"Molly already looked for DNA under their fingernails, but there wasn't much to work with. She's analysing what she found right now. They all died with just a few hours from each other. Poor kids" I mumble. "The boy was killed first. He struggled against his killer. You see, there are wounds on his arms, where he was hold." "Kate, can you tell us how they died?" Ian asks.  
I look at all three bodies, trying not to think of them as kids who had their whole life before them, killed by a psychopath.  
"Well, besides from this wound, they are not really injured, but there is something on their arms. I'd say it's from a needle. Maybe they were poisoned – Molly's checking their blood, so you have to wait for the results. All I can tell you is that they haven't seen any sunlight since they were kidnapped. I can't tell you anymore than that until we performed an autopsy. I'll start that, but you might not want to stay here watching that" I add quietly. Lestrade gives me a nod and goes out the door. Ian hesitates and I give him a questioning look. "Don't let that get to you" he tells me in a soft voice. I give him a small smile. "You too."

He nods at me and wants to leave, but I hold him back for a moment. "Could you maybe tell Molly that I start here, and she should come as soon as possible? We would be working faster like that." He promises to tell her and leaves.  
I take a last look on the children and tell them a silent apology. Then I get the tools I need for the autopsy and try to see them as just an object, not human beings. After a few minutes Molly enters the room, followed by Sherlock and John. "Have you found anything?" Sherlock asks while both of them look over the bodies. I tell him what I've told the Inspectors and he nods in agreement.  
"There is not more to see on them that could tell us something on the killer" he says. "Call me when you've found something else" he tells us before he and John leave.  
Now that we are alone I ask Molly "Did you find anything?" She shakes her head sadly. "Unfortunately not, the computer analyses the blood. We have to keep looking for something helpful." I take a deep breath, and then we start working.  
Some time later Molly asks me to call Sherlock – she's too nervous when she has to talk to him, and this is too important to let her nerves take over.  
John answers Sherlocks phone, but I don't question it. "Hi, this is Kate. We're finished here. There's not much to find, to be honest. I can confirm that the victims have been overdosed on heroine, but not by injection, so it had to be in their food. I can tell you that they got bread to eat and water to drink– nothing else as far as we could see. The place they've been kept must have been dusty, and as I said earlier, they haven't seen sunlight since they've been taken. They boy struggled before he was killed, but the girls didn't, I guess they've been too scared after they saw what the killer did to the boy. The only good news I have for you is that the injection wounds tell me, that they visited the same doctor."  
"Are you certain about that?" John asks me suspiciously. "A hundred percent" I reply.

He thanks me for the news and hangs up. "Guess we have to wait" Molly says to me, while looking at the poor children. "Right, but let's go to another room" I say quietly. "I can't stand looking at them any longer. It's too sad." She agrees and we go to the laboratory to finish the paperwork.  
Later we go out to get some food and after that there is just no more work to do, so I say good bye to Molly and get a cab home. On my way to my apartment I see that the door to Sherlock's and John's apartment is open, and there is light. I think maybe they finished the case so I knock on the half open door and step in.  
To my surprise, it's neither Sherlock nor John, who' sitting on their couch. I look at the man before me and suddenly it strucks me: "You are Sherlock's brother." He gives me a small smile, but I know it's not really sincere. It's that smile Sherlock gives people to be polite because he wants something even though he thinks they are just stupid. The family resemblance is hard to miss.  
"Ms Wells, the new neighbour, isn't it?" I raise my eyebrows at him. "As if you wouldn't know after you sent your henchmen after me. You know, if you wanted to get to know me, why not call me and invite me for a coffee?" I ask with my voice full of sarcasm.  
He gives me another one of his smiles, but I don't react. Instead I ask: "What are you even doing here? Your brother and John won't be home soon. They have a case."  
"You seem to be concerned for them" he tells me and sounds quite satisfied. I shrug "They're my neighbours, I like them, and they didn't send someone with a knife after me. Now if you excuse me, I don't really want to talk to you." With that I turn around and am nearly out of the door when he holds me back. "I know my brother and I have some difficulties, but as I'm sure John Watson told you, I do care for him. I needed to make sure you are the person who you seem to be. He also seems to see you as some kind of friend to him, even if you're not aware of it. So be careful around him. He may appear to have shut down his feelings, but that doesn't mean his numb to pain."

Just like this Mycroft Holmes gets up and leaves, leaving me confused behind. I close the door as I walk out of the room myself and go into my apartment. Later that evening I receive a text from John, inviting me to celebrate, as they've caught the killer and saved another little boy. Of course I text back that I'd love to come and I go change my clothes. I text Molly if she'd come too and she says yes as well. When I leave my apartment I meet Sherlock on the stairs. "  
Hey, aren't going to celebrate?" I ask him, even if I know he's going to say no. He shakes his head and wants to go past me, but I hold him back.  
"Just a second. I wanted to tell you that your brother was here." "Why?"Sherlock asks me. I shrug. "I'm not sure. He was sitting in your apartment, but looks like he just wanted to tell me to be nice to you. So, I'll be going then – you know, celebrating that you solved another case. Bye." I flash him a smile and walk past him, knowing that he's analysing me once again.  
About 15 minutes later I arrive at the bar John invited me to and search for him or Molly – or just someone I know. Too bad I haven't really made any friends till now. The only acquaintances I made were some girls in the gym, but they seemed to be a little too nice, which means to me that they would be stab me in the back as soon as I turn.  
From the corner of my eye I see someone waving at me. Oh thank god, I think as I see that it's Molly.

"Hello" I say smiling as I reach her. "Hi Kate. The others are sitting there in the corner, come on. Oh, and maybe I shouldn't tell you, but Inspector Dimmock asked if you'd come as well. He seems to be quite fond of you." She smiles at me and I grin back. "You think so? I gave him my number last time, you know, and I hoped I didn't make it awkward." "I don't think you did" Molly says reassuringly. "Now come on." So I follow her to the table, greet everyone and sit next to Ian in an empty seat. He gives me a small smile, but doesn't really talk to me – it's like the last time all over again, so I take a shot and ask them how they'd solved the case. I was right, I think, it gets them talking. Later that night John starts flirting with a woman again, and I can't help thinking, that it must kill Sherlock somewhere in his heart. I've seen the looks he gives him, when he thinks nobody's watching. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that. John won't admit his feelings and Sherlock wants everyone to believe that he has none. Molly and Lestrade are talking on the other side of the table, not really aware of their surroundings, and I make a mental note to ask her next time we are alone, if there is something between them – because it sure looks like it.

Again, Ian and I are the last ones to stay at the bar, but this time it's not that hard to make conversation. I tell him about my family and why I moved to London. "It's not that I wouldn't have found a job at home, but I wanted to go away. I love my family, but as it's quite a big family, there's hardly a place you can go without feeling watched by them. Plus, I did my medical education in German and English, so I thought it would be a waste if I didn't try it abroad. And till now I don't regret my decision, although I haven't really met many people, but I guess that's my own fault. Oh I'm sorry" I say suddenly "I've been talking all the time, it sure bores you. I'm usually not like that...must be the alcohol" I end with a small grin.  
He smiles back. "No, I like to hear you talk. I mean, you're interesting...sorry, I don't make much sense now." Ian looks a little embarrassed, so I decide to change topic. "What about your family? Do they live in London?" He shakes his head. "No, I'm an orphan and I don't have siblings, so it's always just me. I've got a dog and I guess I'm a car nut, but that's about it. To be honest, I'm not someone who makes friends that easily. Mainly because I don't really befriend my colleagues as it would make work harder. And I have no idea why I would tell you that at all. Sorry." I smile at him.  
"Sorry to hear that. I'm not that good at making friends myself, so don't worry." He tells me some things from his past, like school and he also mentioned being bullied. "It's actually funny" he says then. "I guess I did go to the police because I thought someday I could pay them back, but when you see what's going on in this world, with all the murders and crime, it doesn't really matter anymore. So, what made you decide to start a career in the medical sector?" I am never really sure how to answer that question, but I try anyway.  
"To be honest, I don't know. When I had to decide what to study at university, I felt a little bit lost. I wanted to help people in some way and I couldn't bear the thought of being in an office for the rest of my life. So I started scratching the jobs I didn't want to do, and I somehow ended up doing this. I started working with Molly, because even though I say I'm a people person, I couldn't really see my pastients suffer. So now I'm working with the dead ones. It doesn't sound any better, does it?" Ian gives me a look. "Well, I think I know what you mean." We sit in silence for a few minutes, but I don't really mind. "So, Detective Inspector Dimmock" I say smiling "What do you really think of Sherlock Holmes. You didn't answer my question today."He seems a little startled, but he answers me anyway.  
"You asked if we had a problem with him solving our cases." I nod.  
"Well, as Lestrade said, it's not so much the solving. It's the part where he tells us that we are stupid, and shows us all the things he sees – and even then we are not able to deduct what he does. He takes charge, but he doesn't tell us what he does. It's frustrating, but besides that I'm glad for his help. If not for him, there would be much more maniacs running free in London."  
I can't argue with that, I think and smile at him. We talk for a little while longer, when I notice that the crowed is getting thinner. "Maybe I should get going to" I say after a look at my watch. "It's getting rather late." Ian agrees after a second and like the last time he stops a cab for me.

"Well" I say as we stay outside "You have my number. Good night." I turn to get into the cab, but then I turn around again. No or never, I tell myself. "How about you call me tomorrow? We could go for lunch or something." He looks a little surprised, but as soon as he nods I give him a bright smile and jump into the cab. I feel so happy that I want to tell someone about it, but I don't really have friends here besides Molly or John, but even with those two, I'm not completely confident calling them friends yet. I decide to call someone in my home country – even though it's quite late there as well.  
The one thing I won't do is to call a member of my family. It's too early for that, as they didn't take me going to England very well. Instead, I call my best friend via my computer in the apartment, as a phone call would be way too expensive.  
One of the reasons I looked for an apartment with two bedrooms was, that my best friend wants to come to England as well, but she has to deal with some family business first, as her dad died some months ago. She is working as a lawyer, and her employers want to send her to their office in London, so it would be perfect. I miss her dearly, but I think I can manage till she arrives.  
I tell her about the people I've met, my work and most importantly, the Inspector I might go on a date with tomorrow. She sounds quite happy for me, but it not hard to guess, that she envies my being in London, while she has to be at home and sort things out with her family. She tells me that it might take until the end of the year, to get everything ready. About 5 months at minimum. I send her pictures of the flat and she is really excited about it.

On the next day I'm anxiously waiting for Ians phone call and at 8.30 I'm already convinced, that he won't call me at all. At 9 o'clock someone knocks on my door. I'm already dressed, so it takes me just a second to answer it. It's Mrs Hudson who wants to check on me, as she was just checking on John and Sherlock.  
"Good morning, dear. Are you alright?" She asks. I must me looking really anxious by now and I mentally slap me for it. "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep tonight. How are you?"  
She smiles brightly. "I'm great. Did you notice how quiet it was tonight? No violin or gun shots. John just told me that Sherlock is a little bit ill and slept the whole night. It sounds awful because the boy isn't feeling good, but once in a while it's just great to have a quiet house." Cheering she bids me goodbye and goes back down to her rooms. It seems to be a little bit curious to me because Sherlock was at his best yesterday, so I put on my shoes, take my mobile and keys, and walk to their apartment. After knocking it takes some time till John answers, but he looks relieved to see that it's me. "Thank god" he says smiling "I feared it was Mrs Hudson again. Come on in."  
"She said Sherlock was ill" I tell him after entering the flat. "I couldn't really believe it." Then I see Sherlock lying on the couch, eyes closed, not moving, but breathing. "What happened to him?" I ask a little bit concerned. John narrows his eyes. "He experimented on himself again, but don't worry, he's fine. You can't leave him alone for just one evening. It's so frustrating. I can't even go on a proper date. Every time I do I have to worry about him doing something like that, so that I end the date early and return, only to find him in this state. One day he will kill himself. Mrs Hudson worries too, you know, that's why I try not to let her find him like this too often. I know he is bored when there is no new case, but I don't understand why he has to be so self destructive. It's even worse when I come home from a date because it seems like those are the days where he's closest to death."  
I look from Sherlock to John, and give him a pitying look. What I'm going to say now might end our new starting friendship, but I have to get it out. "John, do you think, that maybe the reason that it's worse when you go on a date is...well, that you go on a date. You are his only real friend, at least that's what I get from the looks he gives you – you give each other."  
John looks puzzled at me. "You mean he's kind of jealous? Of me spending time with other people? That would be insane..." I give him a little smile.

"He's Sherlock. But I got to be honest with you. I didn't mean that he's jealous if you spend time with other people. I think it's dates with women in particular that brings out the worst in him. I know you don't want to hear that – really, I got that – but you have to think about that. I see how hard he tries to make you smile. How you're the only person he can't stand being mad at him. He listens to you. He seems sad sometimes, but in the second you look at him, he looks happy, just to spare you the worrying. And I see the way he looks at you. You're such an important part of his life, and I just have you to think about that. Really think about what he means to you because if you know it or not, I've also seen the way you look at him. He's you're world. Everyone knows it. You don't have to answer me, but please think about it. I won't mention it again, unless you want me too. So, I should go. Give Sherlock my best wishes when he wakes up. I hope you don't despise me for telling you all this, but I just had to. Bye John."  
With that I walk to the door, leaving a dumbstruck John Watson behind. As I close the door behind me, I see that look again on his face. He's watching Sherlock again, and it's like I can see that he is really thinking about what I said. I just hope it works out. If not, I have to give Sherlock a piece of my mind as well.  
Outside I take a deep breath. On one side I feel good for getting it of my chest, on the other side I feel guilty. I realise now, that I might have put their friendship at stake. And even if it works out, it might break Mollys heart. I go back into my apartment. Finally, at 9.45 rings my phone. I don't know the number on the display, so I figure that it's Ian.

"Hello?" I answer my phone with slightly trembling voice. "Kate? Sorry I didn't call earlier. I would have, but I didn't want to wake you up. So, would you...Do you still want to go out for lunch with me?" I nod frantically, until I realise that he can't see that. "Yes, I'd love to" I say breathlessly.  
He tells me where and when to meet him and after I hang up I'm jumping up and down in my apartment, causing Mrs Hudson to shout if everything was okay with me. "Perfectly fine, Mrs Hudson" I shout back and start laughing. At half past ten I'm so nervous, that I decide to leave the building and walk to the place we want to meet.  
When I arrive there I'm still about half an hour to early, but Ian is there as well. He doesn't notice me, so I sneak up on him and ask suddenly "Aren't you a bit early?" Startled, he shoots a few steps away until he recognizes me and I start laughing. "Sorry, but you should have seen your face" I giggle, even after he gives me a half serious look. I can tell he's embarrassed, so I just link arms with him and start talking like nothing happened. Soon he relaxes and we go into the local to get something to eat, even though we're both too early.

It's a great date, and I really enjoy his company. After lunch he walks me back home the whole way, which I think is quite sweet, considering that it's not a short way at all. Usually I'm a fast walker, but we both keep a slow pace to have a nice conversation. When we reach Baker Street it's late afternoon. "Do you want to come up for coffee – or tea or whatever?" I ask, not wanting to end the conversation we have just because we reach my building. Ian hesitates so I say jokingly "I swear I'm won't lock you in a room and let you starve in there. You can leave whenever you want to." Ian laughs at that and replies "Sure. I'd love some tea. And I think someone would hear my screams for help." I grin back to him. "Not if they are my accomplices. Come on now, it's starting to rain."  
Thankfully we got inside before the water comes pouring down. I lead the way to my apartment and pray not to run into one of my neighbours, but no such luck. At least it's only Mrs Hudson, and she doesn't seem to know Ian, so all I got from her was a bright smile and a raised eyebrow.

In my apartment I tell him to make himself comfortable and walk into the kitchen. "You said tea, right?" "Yes, thank you" Ian says. "Do you need any help?" he asks from the living room, as I accidently drop an empty cup, which shatters with a loud noise.  
"No, it's alright, I think I can manage." A few minutes later I carry a tablet with full cups into the living room, put it on the table and sit beside Ian on the sofa. Seconds later we're already talking again. Time went by and suddenly it is late evening, when someone knocks at my door.  
"Just a second" I tell Ian who just smiles at me. I open the door. It's Sherlock, and from the look in his face I can tell that there is something wrong. "Hello Sherlock. What do you want?" I don't really mean to be rude, but I don't want to waste the time I could spend with Ian, especially when he opens up like now. He takes one look in my apartment and states: "You have a date, but he has no intention for spending the night here, so why doesn't he leave now? I have to talk to you." For a moment I was just speechless, then I smashed the door close right in front of his nose.  
"Sometimes I just want to punch him" I sigh. "I'm sorry, but maybe it would really better if you go know. It sounded urgent." I feel guilty for kicking him out like that, but I have a feeling I know what Sherlock wants to talk to me, and I'd like to get it over with. Ian stands up, still offering a smile. "It's no problem. Maybe we could go on a date again soon?" "I'd like that" I reply, and he gives me a short, sweet kiss on the lips. "Good night", Ian says and steps through the door. As soon as he is out, Sherlock comes in.

"Make yourself comfortable" I say dryly, as he sits down on my sofa, but as soon as I see the concerned look on his face, I sit down opposite him in a chair. "What's going on Sherlock?"  
"When I woke up today, John behaved weird. All day he was either watching me, or lost in thoughts. I just can't find out what's wrong with him. First I thought he was mad at me for making experiments yesterday, but he won't even talk to me about that. He locked himself in his room. All he said was that you talked to him earlier, and that he had to think about it. So what have you done to him? Please don't tell me you told him you had feelings for him. Just tell me. I can't take this silence."  
I try to suppress a smile, but he still sees it and nearly explodes. "What's so bloody funny about that? What have you _told_ him?"  
"Calm down, please" I say and offer him some tea. He doesn't want it, so I just start talking.

"You know, you always lose your mind when John's on a date? How you constantly try to look happy for him, and as soon as he isn't looking, you're looking incredibly sad. I see how you look at him, when you think nobody notices. It's the same what he does. Stop me when I'm wrong, but from what I _observed_ you're always trying to make him smile, to let him feel really clever, even though you wouldn't need his help. He's depending on you for giving his life a purpose – so much more than just a friend. You're his world, you know. And he's yours. You both can't be separated, but you just won't admit your feelings. You, because you want everyone to believe you have none – which I know to be wrong – and John because he can't cope with the fact yet, that he might be gay, even if it's just because of you. That's what I told him, when he was worrying about you yesterday. He said himself that you're doing the worst things, when he's out on a date. I don't know if you're doing that on purpose, but I told him what I thought, and he's obviously thinking about it. Maybe you should do that too. Or you just talk to him, now that you know what the matter with him is. I'm sorry if I made him uncomfortable with this, or affected your friendship with him, but everyone feels that way about you two, and I thought you should know."  
"What do you mean? How do people feel about me and John?" Sherlock asks me, more quietly than I've ever heard him before. He really is clueless, I think surprised.  
"People feel you belong together" I simply state. After that he just stands up and walks to my door.  
"Thank you for answering my question" he says before leaving, then he closes the door and I lie down on my sofa. I call my best friend at home again and tell her all about John and Sherlock.

"I feel really bad right now" I tell her. "I shouldn't have said anything." She tries to calm me down. "Kate, it's always been one of your best characteristics that you can't just stand by, when you feel there is something you can do. You are a honest person, and people like you for that, even sometimes they don't want to hear the truth. Don't always apologize for who you are."  
Soon I'm feeling better. "Thanks for listening" I say before hanging up, and she promises to come to England this year, even if she has to sneak onto a plane because her mother doesn't want her to leave.  
The next day I sneak out of the building on my way to work. I really don't want to have an awkward moment with John – or even worse, Sherlock. Who knows how he's going to react next time he sees me. The whole day I pray to God that there is no interesting case that would call for Sherlock's attention. It seemed to be my lucky day. The only persons paying us a visit were Lestrade and Ian. They were working on different cases this time, so it was a coincidence that they arrived at the same time at the morgue.

"Hello Detective Inspectors" I greet them with a smile. "Molly's off to get some food right now, so you have to decide which one of you is the first in the row." The men look at each other then Ian says "I'm not in a hurry." "Fine, follow me then, Inspector Lestrade." I take the clipboard with the essential information and lead Lestrade to the corpse that belongs to his case. I tell him what information we found and he leaves right after with a friendly thank you.  
"Alright, your turn" I say to Ian as I return to the laboratory. He gets up from the chair he's been sitting on. "Great" he replies with a smile and we get to work. After he has all the information he needs and has to leave, he hesitates for a moment, makes sure we are alone and gives me a short kiss, very much like the one last night. He says good bye and leaves me behind with a happy smile. When Molly returns she asks me for visitors. "DI Lestrade and Ian... I mean DI Dimmock were here to get their reports." She grins at me. "So that's why your smiling like you won in the lottery."  
"I'm not" I say defensively, but I can feel the smile creeping back onto my face, so I give up denying it, and go back to work.  
Next day I go home and just as I enter the building I run into John. "Hi" I say and freeze in my steps. "Hello" he replies just as quiet. "Listen, what we've talked about..." "We don't have to mention it ever again, if you don't want to" I say cautiously. To my great surprise he shakes his head.  
"No, that's not what I wanted. Could we maybe talk?" I nod. "Sure, come on, we can go in my flat." He follows me and sits down on my sofa.  
"The thing is" he starts "that I don't really know what to do. When you said all that stuff to me, I thought I should just forget it, but I couldn't. It just kept coming back to me, and I started to notice all the things you talked about – not just about him, but also about me. You talked to him as well, haven't you?"  
I can't do anything else than nod. "He was worrying about you because you wouldn't talk to him. He was quite desperate. I told him what I noticed, the same things I talked to you about. He reacted a bit like you. Has he talked to you later?"

John shakes his head. "Not really. When he came back I was in the kitchen, and he looked deep in thoughts. I asked him if he was alright, but he didn't answer. When I asked him where he was, he just said your name. Honestly, I don't know what to do."  
"Did you figure out your feelings?" I ask him cautiously. John looks at me, takes a deep breath and nods. "I guess I'm in love with him. You were right. He gives my life purpose. I couldn't really life without him." He smiles now, and I'm beaming at him.  
"The problem is now, I'm not sure how he feels for me – he's Sherlock, I don't even know for sure if he's capable of love." I look at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yes, I know that's not true." He sighs. "He may want everyone to believe it, but I know he has a heart. He is a great person, even if he's difficult sometimes. So what shall I do now? He didn't say anything, and I'm afraid of losing him as a friend. He's not one of the women I've gone out with. I can't just go to him, give him a kiss and admit my feelings."  
I give him a reassuring look. "Honestly John, he isn't really good at this feelings-stuff, is he? He might need some more time. But I have to remind you, John, what I told you is just what I saw. I can't guarantee for his feelings. And you know I would be terrible sorry if I was wrong."  
We sit in silence for a few minutes and then I ask "Do you want me to talk to him and ask if he's thought about that situation?" John looks for a moment like he wants to turn my offer down, but then again he seems to remember that he's a little desperate.

"Yes, please. I don't know what else to do, and unless I don't know about his feelings, I can't talk to him about this. Imagine what would happen if I'd say 'I love you' and he doesn't feel the same for me." I give John an understanding smile. "He's at home right now?" John nods. "Okay, just wait here, I'll go over to talk to him."  
"Wait, you want to go now? Is that really a good idea?" I smile at him. "There's no point in waiting, or is there? You can hide out here if you want to. Make yourself at home."  
With that I leave my flat, and pray to God Sherlock admits his feelings for John – because I'd be damned if he doesn't love him.  
I knock on the door. "Sherlock, open up. This is important." A few seconds later he lets me in. "What is it" he asks me, sounding almost as annoyed as usually, but I can sense that it's a little bit different.  
"I have to talk to you about the conversation we had. About you and John. You haven't talked to him, have you?" He shakes his head. I've never seen him that unsecure and speechless before. It both amazes and worries me.  
"Why not? Because you don't love him – and I won't believe that if you say so, you know – or because you're afraid he might not love you back?" It takes him sometime to answer, but when he does, he's not even looking at me.  
"I didn't exactly grow up with emotions and feelings around me. You know my brother, so you can imagine, I wasn't raised feeling love, so I don't really know what it is. Nevertheless, John is different. He's my only true friend – he isn't ordinary like the rest" –  
"Trying not to be offended here" I say with a small smile"  
– "and I couldn't be without him anymore. He makes my life interesting, thrilling. I'm never truly bored when he's with me." He looks at me with amazement in his eyes. "This is love, isn't it?" I smile at him again. "I think it is. So why didn't you talk to John yet?"  
"Why should he feel the same way? He's always on his dates – he could stay with me, if he wanted to. And after you told him those things you told me, he hid himself from me."  
"What if I told you he's currently sitting in my apartment, waiting anxiously for me to return with the answer, if you love him?" Sherlock darts in my direction and stops just inches from me.  
"Does this mean he loves me back?" he asks breathlessly.  
"You're the detective. You tell me" I answer with a big grin on my face.

His eyes widen, and suddenly he runs out the door, straight to my flat. He doesn't even bother to knock, he just walks straight in, with me right behind. I stop in the door and watch the scene before me, trying not to laugh because I feel so relieved, or to cry because it's just sweet.  
"John" Sherlock says after entering. John looks up, both surprised and a little bit terrified. So afraid of rejection, I think sadly. He stands up quickly. "Sherlock" he answers with trembling voice. Sherlock steps closer, and somewhat insecure and awkwardly takes hold of Johns hands.  
"I love you, John" he says, quietly, but earnest. John looks up to him and I can see that he tightens the grip on Sherlock's hand. "I love you too, Sherlock." Now they're standing in the middle on my living room, not sure what to do, as both are not really experienced on being in a relationship with another man – or in one case, even being in a relationship.  
Casually I step in. "Boys, I don't really mind you being in here, but I can sense you might start kissing, and I'd prefer if you do that in your own flat, so that I'm not reminded of the lack of love in my life."  
They look at me surprised. Obviously they'd forgotten where they were. Too cute, I think. Still holding hands they leave my flat, but John says to me quietly before he closes the door "Don't tell people anything yet, alright? That would be too much pressure for us." I know that he means specifically Sherlock, who is thought to be asexual, so everyone would be asking about their love life – not desirable in a starting romance. I give him a small nod, and then I am alone again.  
I promised not to tell people, but I'm sure that counts only in people who know them, so I don't feel guilty upon calling my best friend yet again, and I tell her the story.

Over the next day's nothing special happens. Ian calls me one time to get lunch again, but he's too busy with his work, so we can't see each other apart from work. I don't run into Sherlock or John either, but I know they're at home – still, I don't want to disturb them when they are sorting things out between them.  
Finally the weekend arrives, and Ian asks me out for a drink. I insist on bringing Molly because she seemed somewhat sad over the last days, and DI Lestrade came along to. In the local we meet John and Sherlock, on a date I assume, but the others can't know that, so they are surprised to see Sherlock. So we all sit together at a table, and while having a great conversation with Ian, I watch the people around me. John and Sherlock share glances that make me feel really happy for them. It seems like they really committed to each other – and I've never seen them so at peace.  
On my left is Molly, who talks to Lestrade. I don't think she sees that he is flirting with her, but then again, I'm not sure he intends it. I guess I'll have to talk with her about that sometime.

But right now, it couldn't be better, I think, as Ian takes my hand and gives me a smile. I catch sight of some couple dancing across the bar, so I tell Ian "Come on, I want you to dance with me." He doesn't seem thrilled about the idea, but after Molly tells him, that he'll be fine, he follows me. I can hear him saying to Lestrade "That girl's going to be the death of me", but I know he doesn't really mean it.  
A slow song starts playing and we're slightly swinging on the dance floor.  
"It's not that bad, is it?" I ask Ian quietly, my arms around his neck. He looks at me and I'm surprised to see that soft look in his eyes. It's not that he hasn't been the perfect gentleman on our dates, but there was always a thin wall between us. Right now I can see that he trusts me – and I can fight the feeling that I completely fell for him.  
"No, it's not. It's better than I thought" he replies and leans in to kiss me. And just like that everything around me disappears and I tighten my grip on him.  
After a few songs we leave the dance floor and return to the others. I start talking to Lestrade, but Ian doesn't let go of my hand the whole night, which somehow makes me feel happy.  
"Greg, what's new?" I ask casually. Lestrade shrugs. "Well, if you want to know, I'm officially split up with my wife. Sherlock's been right, she was having an affair."  
"I'm sorry" I say, surprised by that news. I didn't know he had problems, though I did notice that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring lately. "It's alright" he replies. "We didn't got along well for some time now. Actually, I wanted to ask you something" he adds quietly. He shoots a look in Molly's direction, who is currently talking to Ian about a case. "Do you think it would be a good idea, if I would ask Molly out?"

Internally I am jumping up and down, screaming "_YES, FINALLY_", but I remain calm and nod. "I think so, but you shouldn't rush into anything. Be sure that you mean it." He gives me a surprised look. "I would never hurt her intentionally. She is really a special woman, and maybe I'm too old for her as well, but she means a lot to me."  
I'm pleased with his answer and tell him to ask her out when they're alone, so she doesn't feel under pressure. He thanks me for my advice and then asks her to dance with him. I look after them and can't help but smile. "What are you smiling about?" John asks, while he's leaning against Sherlock. I notice that they don't really try to hide them being together – they just don't make a fuss about it, just like Ian and I.  
"Nothing really" I reply. "I'm just happy. And I think Molly and Greg are hitting it off right now." With that everyone turns their heads into their direction. They're swaying to the music, holding each other quite close. John smiles back at me "I guess you're right." After some time John and Sherlock bid us good night and leave. The second they get out of the door I can see that they talk hold of each other's hand, and my smile gets even wider before I flung my arms around Ians neck and lean in to kiss him.

* * *

So guys I hoe you liked it - it's my first fanfiction, but I just had to share this with you.

Oh, and sadly the characters don't belong to me...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter and I don't know if it's any good, but anyway - here it is:

* * *

Ian takes me home about an hour later and asks me out for lunch tomorrow. After he gives me a good night kiss I enter the building. I pass John's and Sherlock's door and search for my keys in my pockets. , when suddenly their door opens behind me.  
"Kate, do you have a moment?" John, who stepped into the corridor, asks me. "Sure" I reply and follow him into their apartment. "Where's Sherlock?" I ask when I notice his absence.  
John looks a little bit sad. "What's wrong John? You seemed to be so happy just an hour ago." He rubs his face with his hands before talking again – and I'm shocked of the guilty look he displays.  
"I know you just came home and are probably quite tired, but I need your help. Sherlock locked himself into his room... You know, I feel really sorry for dragging you into this matter – you did a lot for us by telling us to admit our feelings, and you're the only person I trust with this."  
I give him a smile. "I'm your friend, John. I know I can be annoying and a little bit to honest, but you know you can talk to me about anything." I give him an reassuring look and he starts talking without looking at me.  
"You know, after we left your apartment the other day and got back here, I kissed him – well, it was more like a quick peck on the lips because he turned away immediately. I assume he needed time to get used to...well, the physical side of being with someone. He's alright with holding hands, and I can hug him, but as soon as I try to _really _kiss him, he pulls away. Sherlock apologizes every time and I try not to let it get to me, that he's also never the one to take a first step towards me. I know he doesn't mean anything by it – he just doesn't need this kind of contact with someone. But I do. Honestly, I don't know what to do about it. After we came home I wanted to talk about it, but I guess I started it all wrong because we kind of started an argument and then suddenly he went to his room. He won't even talk to me."  
I feel sorry for him because I'd thought they had the hardest part left behind them. Now I realise, it only just started. Sherlock has spent most of his life alone – how should he know what to do.  
"John, I really think you should talk to him. You of all people know, that he hasn't any experience of being in a relationship. I don't know how it was for you, but for me as a teenager, it was at first really awkward, letting someone really close to me – even for a kiss."  
He looks at me with a small smile. "Yeah, you're probably right. The problem is, he won't talk to me. I know it is much to ask, but whether you or Sherlock know it, I think you're his friend as well, so I really hoped you would try to talk to him. Or just help me find a way to get him out of his room to talk to him."  
I guess most people would say: I'd love to help you because we are friends, but that's something between you two, you should figure it out by yourself. Well, let's just say I'm not that kind of person. I'm the kind that wants to be included in the lives of her friends, that feels responsible for anyone and anything. In the short while I know John and Sherlock, they became sort of my family – well, John like a brother and Sherlock more like a weird little cousin that runs around, doing stuff I don't really understand. So I say to John: "Sure, I'll talk to him, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just fine." I tell John that je maybe should go out for a walk so I could talk in private to his boyfriend. He's not thrilled of the idea as it is in the middle of the night, but I convince him anyway. "I'll be back in an hour, okay?" As soon as he has left I make my way to Sherlock's door.  
"Hey, Sherlock, open up. I know you're not asleep. It's Kate" I yell as he doesn't respond to my knocking. There's still no answer, so I try again: "John's out for a walk. Please, open the door." It stays silent, but I can see a shadow moving under the door. I get rather frustrated so I reach for the last straw: threatening him, even though we both know I'm just bluffing.  
"Sherlock, if you don't open that door right now – and don't pretend you're not there, I can see your shadow under the door – I will burst open that door. You know I could."  
He seems to think about it a moment, but then the unthinkable happens: he really unlocks the door and steps out of his room. "John's gone, you say?" I nod and see a hint of sadness in his eyes, so I add: "He didn't really want to, but I said I wanted to talk to you alone, and he should get the hell out of here for some time." It is incredible, I think as I watch his reaction, when I first met him he was so unreadable, but now that I know him, he's like an open book to me. Like right now, his eyes tell me that he is relieved, that John didn't just leave because he's mad at Sherlock. I smile at the thought but try to hide it as I notice Sherlock's stare.  
"Kate, what do you want?" Well, he could have asked nicer, I think, but then again, he could have asked worse as well. "Talk to you about your relationship" I answer. He groans. "Is that what I have to expect for being in a relationship? That people ask me questions and try to be part of my life?"  
I admit the last part hurt me quite a bit, and my smile gets weak. Naturally Sherlock notices and says something I wasn't expecting: "Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. You are a friend and therefore part of my life. I'm just not in a good mood right now."  
"Thank you" I stutter, surprised by his friendly tone. "Actually, that's the reason I'm here. John told me how things are between you. He's afraid of losing you again, you know? I'd like to help if I can" I tell him softly. Sherlock rubs his face – a gesture he's taken from John, I notice.  
He starts pacing through the room while I silently wait for him to start talking. Eventually, he does  
"I've never been good with emotions. You know my brother – All my life I thought caring was not an advantage. I had no idea of love, until I met John. If it wasn't for you and your need to interfere in other people's lives, I'd still have no idea how it felt to be loved." I smile a little because for me, this was a compliment.  
"Now that we confessed our love for each other, I feel ... lost" he says quietly. The last time I saw him like this was when he thought John didn't love him back. "Why" I ask him. "John loves you – he'd do anything for you. What are you scared of? I won't judge you, I promise" I add, as I see him struggling whether to tell me or not.  
"I've never had a physical relationship. I don't know what to do when he gives me those looks. Often I feel like kissing him, but I don't dare to. I've never thought it desirable to get close to someone, and I don't know if I'm ready for a...sexual relationship. In some time I'll do something wrong, I know it, and then he'll leave me because he'll realise, that I'm not what he's looking for. So tell me, what do I _do_?"  
Everything in my brain goes 'Aaaawww you precious little unicorn' when I see the look on his face, but I figure this only would make things worse. So instead, I drag him to the couch and tell him to sit down beside me.  
"Sherlock, I just told you – John loves you, so there's about nothing, you could do really wrong, except shutting him out. He's sad that he always has to do the first step. It makes him feel like you don't want to be near him, do you understand? The great thing about being in a relationship is, that you can just go over to you partner and kiss him, if you feel like it - one step after another. He would appreciate small gestures. You know John, he'll tell you if you're doing something wrong, but you have to let him. Also, he won't push you into doing something you are not ready to do."  
Sherlock looks at the wall. "So you're saying, when he was trying to talk to me earlier, I should have listened instead of leaving him alone."  
"Pretty much, yeah" I answer. He looks angry with himself, so I add "those are things you'll learn after some time. John will help you when you let him, and if you ever feel to...embarrassed to talk to him, you're always welcome to come to me."  
It's quiet for while and then I hear someone coming up the stairs. I turn to Sherlock who also looking toward the door. "I'll leave you then" I say with a reassuring smile and go to the door. Before I can reach for the doorknob, John opens it from the other side and walks in. He send me a questioning look, but the notice Sherlock standing behind me.  
"Sherlock" he starts and it seems to me that he is afraid that his boyfriend is going to lock himself somewhere if he doesn't stop it. "I need to apologize –"  
"No, John" Sherlock interrupts him. I step aside as Sherlock walks towards John. "It was wrong to leave you like that earlier. I'm truly sorry." John looks somewhat shocked, but his eyes get even wider, when Sherlock suddenly pulls John towards him, and kisses him – not just a peck, mind you, and I'm starting to get uncomfortable, but I can't give them privacy, as they are blocking the only exit. Finally they break apart, gasping for air.  
"You have to give me some time, John" Sherlock mumbles and rests his head on Johns shoulder. "Whatever you want" John replies. It is really adorable, but I feel like I'm spying on them, as they seem to have forgotten, that I'm there as well. I let out a small cough and both of them jump a little. "Kate! Sorry, I completely forgot that you're still here." I laugh and reply "Don't worry; you two are cute to watch. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep. Good night, boys."  
I'm just about to close their door behind me, when John holds me back. "Kate – thank you. I bet you never thought you'd have to take care of the love life of your neighbours." Sherlock too gives me a grateful look, and I can't help but grin.  
"I thought you knew by now that I like to interfere in other people's lives" I say, wink at them and leave.  
As soon as I reach my bed I fall onto it and sleep until my phone rings at 11.25.  
"Oh shit" I swear as soon as my eyes adjust and I can see the time on the clock beside my bed. I roll out of my bed and I answer the call.  
"Hello" Ian greets me and I feel bad for nearly not waking up on time for our lunch date. "Hey, Ian" I say as casually as possible. My voice sounds a little bit awkward as I was fast asleep only seconds ago, but thankfully he either doesn't notice, or he chooses to ignore it. He asks me if he should pick me up, but I tell him he doesn't have to. "Just tell me where to meet" I say in anticipation of our date. We talked a lot last night, but there are still many things I want to know respectively tell him.  
He gives me the name and the address of a bistro and I tell him I'll be there in half an hour.  
When I leave 15 minutes later after taking a shower and getting dressed – I've never been this quick in my whole leave – I meet John in the corridor.  
"Oh, hey John" I greet him and he returns my bright smile. "Where're you going?" he asks my while walking down the stairs right behind me.  
"I'm going to meet Ian for lunch. And what are you planning on doing?" I reply while stepping through the door onto the street. "I have to get some food and milk. Oh, and I really wanted to thank you again for yesterday night – what you said to Sherlock. After you left he told me everything, and please know that I'm grateful. I didn't realise that he might be embarrassed about the whole physical aspect that comes with a relationship. He said he was afraid of losing me...I've never heard him talking about his feelings like this, and it means really much to me. So thanks."  
I pull him in for a short hug. "You're welcome John. I'm just glad things work out and I like to help." He smiles. "Me too. I just have to remind myself, that those things are new to him. So, where do you have to go exactly? We could share a cab." I tell him the address, and as it isn't far from where John plans on doing his shopping, we climb into a cab that parked just on the other side of the streets since we stepped through the door. John tells the driver the address and we keep talking. A few minutes later John looks out of the window and frowns.  
"Excuse me" he tells the cabbie "I think you are heading in the wrong direction." The cabbie doesn't answer, but keeps on driving – I think he's even going a little bit faster. John shoots me a worried look and yells at the cabbie: "Hey! Stop the cab!" There's still no answer and I notice that the doors and windows are locked. There's no way out.  
"John" I say quietly as he starts pounding on the glass that separates us from the driver. I touch his arm and he turns to me. "I think we are being kidnapped."  
John and I share a worried look, than he continues knocking on the glass and yelling, while I try to find my phone without getting noticed by the driver, but as soon as I get it out of my pocket the cab comes to a abrupt stop and the driver, whose face I haven't seen the whole time before, turns to us, a gun in his hand. "Give me your mobile phones" he orders us. He's still secure behind the glass, so neither John nor I could try to get his gun from him. The driver looks like he's capable of anything so we hand him our phones through a small opening. After that he starts the engine again and keeps on driving, again ignoring Johns yelling.  
"Any idea who he is?" I ask John and try to hide the fear that clenches my heart. John leans back in his seat and shakes his head. "Well, on the bright side, Ian is waiting for me, so with luck he'll figure out something's wrong and I bet that he'll ask Sherlock for help, who's going to notice your absence in some time now." "I really hope you're right" John tells me and I try to give him a small smile.  
"Who could want to kidnap us? Have you and Sherlock had any interesting cases?" I ask after some time to get my mind of things like which way they are going to kill us or how much pain I could take before losing my consciousness .  
"No, I don't think there were cases worth kidnapping me for. Sherlock didn't say anything about having a new enemy, but he doesn't always tell me everything. Usually I get kidnapped by Sherlock's brother, but he does it in a friendlier way where no one threatens me with a gun. What about you? Maybe it has to do something with Ian's' work."  
I shake my head. "I'm quite certain it doesn't. We haven't been out that much in public, and you know how I am – I would have noticed if I've been tailed. I was careful about that to avoid... such a thing from happening" I end with a sigh. John takes my hand for a moment. "It's going to be alright" he tries to reassure me and for a moment I thought I could believe him, but then the cab stops again and I'm confronted with reality again. "Do you know where we are?" I whisper when the driver climbs out of the cab. I haven't seen much of the city, I have to admit, and I certainly haven't been to this area. It looks quite isolated and panic rushes through me.  
John takes my hand again. "We'll be fine, you'll see" he tells me, but we both know he's lying. We're both scared, but we're fighters, I tell myself. We're going to find a way out of this.  
"I've never been anywhere near here" he finally answers my question. "I have no idea why someone would bring us here." "Besides that it would take some time to find our bodies?" I add with a bitter smile. "Yeah, besides that."  
The driver waits a few steps away from the cab – the doors are still locked, I check every 2 minutes – until two other men appear. "Do you know them?" I ask, but John only shakes his head. "Guess we'll find out soon what they want" he says as we watch the men approach the doors. They are pointing guns at us while the driver opens the door and tells us to get out. As soon as we are, he gets back into the cab and drives off. The two men tell us to walk in one of the large warehouses that surround us.  
"Don't do anything stupid" one of them says "walk in front of us – the moment you turn around or run away, we will shoot you." Too bad, I think and catch a worried glance from John, if they would be a little closer I'm sure I could knock one of them out and get the gun. Then again, I've never been good with a gun, and I couldn't hand it to John fast enough to shoot at the other guy. I feel the need to lift my hands over my hand in frustration and scream towards the sky, but I don't dare to stop or look back. I'm quite convinced they _will_ shoot us.  
"Go right", "Now left," "Open that door on the left" or "Keep moving" are the only things I hear for the next 15 minutes. I don't dare to look at John because I just don't want to be reminded that this is real. The first few minutes I try to focus on other things, like the date with Ian. It works until the moment I realise that he might think I stood him up. Even if he finds out that something happened to me, it might take hours until he'll even call Sherlock. Also, how should they know where to look for us. Just shut up already, I tell my brain. Sadly, it doesn't listen, so I suffer silently from heartbreak while we wander through a maze of corridors.  
My thoughts are drifting off again, but suddenly one of the men says "Stop!" and I snap out of my daze. They guide us in a small room – looks like some kind of old office – and tie us to two old wooden chairs.  
"What do you want from us?" John asks, and I honestly admire how calm his voice. Well, it shouldn't surprise me. He's a soldier, after all. He gets no answer, so I try it as well. "What do you want from us? Who are you working for?" One of our jailers finishes tying my hands behind my back, brings his face close to mine and smiles cruelly. "You'll find out soon enough, princess" he breaths in my face and try hard not to spit him in the face, but when he comes closer just can't help myself – my self-defence – instincts kick in and jerk my head forward. My forehead crushes into his face. It hurts a little, but seeing him cry out in pain makes it worth it.  
"Don't come anywhere near me again" I hiss. A little voice in my head tells me, that I really shouldn't have done this – it could make them angrier. It seems to be my lucky day because the other guy grabs the injured on by the arm and pulls him out of the room before he can take his anger out on me. The door closes behind them, and John and I are alone in the hardly light room.  
"That was brave" John tells me. We sit shoulder to shoulder so it's a little bit hard to turn my head so that I can look him in the eyes. "It was stupid" I say. "I was lucky – he could have killed me. Or you."  
"Yeah, it was stupid" he agrees, but I can hear the smile in his voice "but still brave. And the look on his face was priceless." I laugh a little, not just about his comment, but about this whole absurd situation. I mean, I moved to London, I made friends with Sherlock Holmes – the world's only consulting detective – and helped him and John starting their romance; I met a nice guy and fell in love; I started a good job and made a friend their; and now here I am: tied to a chair in an old warehouse somewhere I've never been before. No idea why or because of whom.  
John seems to share my thoughts: "You know when we met outside the corridor just an hour ago I thought I'd just do the shopping, get back to Sherlock and spend the day with him. Maybe go out to for dinner with him later - or for a drink in a pub. Then we stepped outside and got into that cab and suddenly this could be our last day on earth." He lets out a bitter laugh. Both of us try to get our hands free, but there is no way of escape.  
"We'll be fine" I say from time to time. It's what you say when you have no idea what's going to happen, but want someone to feel better. We stay silent for some time, but I have no idea for how long. There's no clock in the room, and the as my hands are tied to my back, I can't look at my watch.  
"You know what bothers me" I say after a while "is that I should have notice that the cab didn't belong there."  
"What do you mean?" asks John confused. "When we stepped out of 221 the taxi drive up the street and stopped on the other side of the street. Clearly no one called it – he was there to kidnap us, and if he was a normal cab driver he would have told us he can't take us – and no one got out of the cab. I should have noticed that. A cab doesn't park in Baker Street and waits for anyone who needs one."  
"You're probably right. I thought it was strange that we couldn't see his face at first. The fact that the cab came when we stepped outside means that we were being watched." John sighs and I do too. "You know what the worst part is? I mean, what makes me the angriest about myself? It's that I should have taken out my phone and called the police as soon as you said that we were heading in the wrong direction." John doesn't respond at first, but then he lightly bumps my shoulder. "It won't help us to think about those things. It's too late anyway. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. At least, next time we get kidnapped by a cabby, we'll know what to do."  
If there's a next time, I think, but I keep it to myself. John's just trying to calm me down and I really appreciate it. Still, I can't fight the feeling that this might be my last day on earth and there are some things I really regret.  
If I die today I didn't get the chance to sort out my feelings for Ian. I could never tell him that I loved him, if that's what I'm feeling. I still don't know for sure.  
I didn't talk to my family for some time now and I really wish I had told them that I miss and love them. There are so many things I wanted to do when my best friend comes to London and now I might not live to do them.  
Get your shit together, I tell myself when I realise that there are tears building up in my eyes.  
"John" I whisper – I don't intend to speak so quietly, but I feel too weak to speak up "Could you keep talking for a while? I can't stand the silence. Please." I hate how my voice sounds so broken. It's not like I'm just scared. I'm sad that everything might be over, not just for me but also for John. And I wonder what would happen to Sherlock if he'd lose John. I don't think he could live without him or ever feel complete again.  
"Yes, okay" John answers just as quietly as I did. It's hard to find something to talk about, but later he just tells me about his sister, his childhood, his medical education and his time in the war. I notice he avoids talking about Sherlock, and I think I can understand why. Talking about Ian would hurt me right now – plus, if our kidnapper does it because of Sherlock, John doesn't want him to know just _how much_ they mean to each other. What puts me off the most is the lack of clocks.  
At some point the door opens again and John and I fall silent.  
A man, about John's height, steps in. I don't know him and judging Johns reaction, neither does he. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" John asks, and finally we get an answer.  
"I'm just helping out a friend" he says and casually walks to us.  
"Some more information would be nice" I mumble, but he hears me anyway.  
"Ah, it would be. Fact is: I can't give it to you. All you have to know that your friend Sherlock Holmes is a little bit too close to my friend. So he asked me to warn him. I decided to warn him by taking his friends. Of course, we'll have to leave him a message. I thought a video would be nice. You could tell him how much he means to you, and how sorry you are – and then I'm going to kill both of you, just so he doesn't forget that he shouldn't try to interfere in my friend's business."  
John lets out a cold laugh and I wonder if he's lost his mind already, or if he got a plan. "You and I clearly think of a different Sherlock Holmes. You think by killing us you will stop him? You'll only give him more reason to stop you and your friend. He doesn't care for law or anything – for god's sake, I'm the only one that's holding him back sometimes. By killing us you're only creating a bigger threat."  
Well, who knew, he had a plan, I think. What he said is true, though why should the man believe us. Turns out, it wouldn't make a difference if he'd believe us.  
"You can say whatever you want" he tells us with a creepy smile. "It's already settled. I don't care what your friend will do. I have only one task: to kill you both after producing a nice little video for your friend. Let's get started, shall we?"  
Neither John nor I respond to him, but he doesn't really seem to care. The two gun men get back into the room. They carry a camera and a stand. Just about a minute later everything is ready and our kidnapper, which I started calling Creeper in my head, presses play.  
I notice he avoids being in the picture himself. Instead, the two others – now wearing masks – are beside us, pointing guns at our heads.  
"Now, this is a special little clip for the great consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. Only Dr. Watson should die today, but as one of your other little friends was there as well, why not let them end their lives together. This is a reminder, Mr. Holmes. Don't interfere in things you don't understand. Stick to your little cases and don't play the hero - or more of your friends _or colleagues_ will die. You know, I'm not your enemy; I'm just doing a friend a favour. You certainly have heard his name in the past. Moriarty. So take this as a warning. Now maybe one of your friends wants to tell you something?" The Creeper looks at us, but neither John nor I start talking which seems to disappoint him. "What? No begging for mercy – not even a threat towards my life? I misjudged you. Sherlock Holmes has chosen his friends wisely. Still" he grins now "you have to die."  
Psychopath, I think. I really want to say something and I can sense John wants to, but somehow we can't. We're fighter and there is no way we will give the Creeper the satisfaction of breaking our will. So instead we look straight into the camera. I know John tries to share his love with Sherlock through his gaze. I try to look calmer than I'm feeling. If Sherlock sees that video, I want him to know that I don't blame him for anything.  
"Well, if you don't have anything to say, I will tell you how you are going to die. I was just going to shoot you, but my friend prefers to _burn_ you _alive_. So I'll leave you two. Enjoy the last few minutes of your lives, 'til the smoke makes it hard to breath, and your skin begins to burn. With that, the gunmen take metal can – smells like fuel to me – and pour the liquid a few steps in front of us. Then one of them takes out a match and lights it. He looks at the Creeper, who gives him a nod, and throws it on the floor. The fuel starts burning and I have to close my eyes because of the sudden heat. "Goodbye" the Creeper says and takes the camera, then he and the other two leave us to die.  
"This whole situation wouldn't be so bad" I say dryly "if this stupid warehouse wouldn't be nearly exclusively made out of wood."  
"Right. We still have some time. We just need to find a way either to stop the fire, or to get out of here" John says and we try to free our hands once more.  
"It doesn't work" I yell frustrated. My eyes start to tear up because of the smoke. "Anyway" I tell John quieter "it was nice knowing you, yeah? Never thought I'd found friends like you this fast."  
"I could say the same. I owe you much, you know. If it wasn't for you I' die now, without knowing what I feel for Sherlock, or he feels for me. This might have happened anyway to me – I'm sorry you're in this as well." I start to answer, but the smoke is filling my lungs. "Don't" I cough "You don't have to be sorry. Who knows, maybe we'll survive this" I say weakly. John answers me, but I don't hear him anymore. It's hard to breath and my eyes are getting heavy. I'm fighting hard to stay awake, but slowly all turns black.  
"Kate, come on –wake up." I try to open my eyes, but there's still so much smoke in the air that I can hardly breathe. "NOW" someone screams at me and I open my eyes at once. I can barely see anything, but there are a few things I can make out: I'm still tied to a chair, but even though there's much smoke in the air it's getting clearer. Someone must have burst the glass of the small window to my right. Nevertheless, the fire is still burning down the warehouse.  
Only now I realise that someone is working on my hands behind my back. I turn my head as fast as I can. "Sherlock" I gasp, and would have pulled him into a hug, if I could move my hands. Only moments later I'm free. I look over to John who looks as weak as I'm feeling, but at least he's awake and already freed. I don't know for how long I've been unconscious, but the fire hasn't reached the door yet. "Are you alright?" he asks me and I nod.  
Sherlock shoves us out of the room and leads us determined through the whole building. When we get outside I'm very close to lie down on the grass and hug the earth. I realize that we are on the opposite site from where John and I got in. "Are those men still waiting on the other side?" I ask Sherlock quietly. He nods and my heart sinks a little. Only now I notice that it already has to be late afternoon. We must have been in there for quite a while.  
"The police is on their way, so I suggest we wait here. You two should rest. Don't worry, it's going to be fine" Sherlock tells us, and once again I'm surprised by his soft tone. I take a few more steps away from the building and let myself fall into the grass. John follows me, and after a moment of consideration, Sherlock sits down as well. He takes Johns hand and lets John lean against him.  
"How did you find us?" I ask Sherlock when I finally find the strength to speak again. My voice still sounds smoky, but it doesn't hurt as bad as a few minutes ago.  
"I saw you getting into the cab. It seemed curious to me. John didn't call one, and it didn't seem to me that you did, either. I saw the car registration number. When neither of you returned after some time I tried to call you, but no one answered. I used the homeless network to track down the cab, and the driver told me everything I needed to know to find you. On my way I received a call from DI Dimmock, asking me if I know where you are because you stood him up. He sounded concerned, so I told him where I was going." "That was nice of you" I say with a small smile. "And thank you. You saved my life." Sherlock doesn't reply, but he gives me nod. Then he pulls John closer. He looks so at peace and I wonder what horrible things he had done to the cab driver to get the information. I see in his eyes he would do anything for John, so I don't ask. I don't want to know. All that matters is that we are safe again.  
Only seconds later I hear the sound of police sirens. "Those idiots" Sherlock mutters as we get up. "They will warn them. Seriously, Kate, what do you see in that Inspector."  
"Quite a lot" I tell him with a grin, but it doesn't stay long on my face because after that the sound of gun shots fills the air. We share looks and walk around the warehouse. We hide until we see that the police seem to have everything under control – well, our three kidnappers are dead and I don't know how to feel about that, and Sherlock is furious for a moment because he couldn't interrogate them. After getting calmed down by John Sherlock walks on towards the police cars, dragging John with him, me right behind them. Sherlock's leading us to an ambulance.  
"I'm not injured" I protest, but nobody listens to me. Instead, someone hands me a blanket and some water. There are so many people talking to me at once, I don't know who to answer first. I envy John right know – Sherlock does a good job hiding him behind me. Nobody tries to get past him.  
"Kate" I hear someone calling me. It's Ian. He makes his way over to me, pushes people out of his way and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "I need air" I gasp after a second and he immediately lets go of me.  
"I'm sorry" he says and looks to around. "Are you afraid of people seeing you hugging me?" I ask with the intention of making a joke, but it sounds more earnest than I thought it would.  
No, of course not" he replies and pulls me closer. "I was so worried when you didn't show up. At first I thought you stood me up –" I would never do that!" – "and when you didn't answer you phone I went looking for you. At the morgue, at the café you told me you liked and I called Molly Hooper and Mrs Hudson. Then I called Sherlock, and he told me John went missing as well, and where he thought you might be. I feared we would have come too late." I lean in to kiss him, and are pleased to notice that he doesn't even hesitate even though he's certainly aware that all of his colleagues are watching us. When we break apart Ian leads me a few steps away from the crowd of police officers.  
"You came too late" Sherlock suddenly joins our conversation, dragging John with him. "They were trapped inside – by the way, you might want to call the fire department. The warehouse is burning." Ian gives me a startled look, but I nod, so he gives order to call the fire department.  
"What happened?" Ian asks me and John a little later. "Why were you kidnapped?" So we tell him – and Sherlock, as he's the reason we were kidnapped and because he won't leave Johns side.  
"Moriarty, you said?" Sherlock asks with a frown. "Yes. He said that was his friend's name. Do you know him?" "I've heard of him – John, remember our last cases. The murderers all mentioned him." John looks startled. "Jesus, you're right. How could I forget about that?" Sherlock puts his hand on his shoulder. "You were in a complicated situation. There was no reason you should have thought about that." Ian stares at him in disbelieve, clearly not used to Sherlock behaving like this. I think about telling him that those two are dating, but it's not my place to tell, so I try to distract Ian.  
"You should tell your officers to look through their stuff. They made a clip with a camera, and maybe they have something important with them as well. I'm sure they weren't expecting to get caught."  
"What did they film?" Sherlock asks at one. John and I share a look, but we both seem to come to the conclusion that they will found anyway. "Us" we say at the same time.  
"They wanted us to tell our last goodbyes to you" John tells Sherlock. "We didn't" I add. "Goodbyes are not really my area." We answer a few more questions, then we are allowed to leave.  
"Kate, do you want me to drive all of you home?" Ian asks me, and I'm pleased that he addresses John and Sherlock as well. However they to decline the offer. John says he feels like walking around for a little bit. "We'll call a cab later." I suspect he just wants to be alone with Sherlock, so I say nothing and just hug John. "I know you are not one for sentiments" I tell Sherlock with a smile "but I'm going to hug you now, and you can't do anything about it." He seems a little surprised and he's just standing there awkwardly, but I don't think it will kill him.  
"Thank you" I whisper in his ear and then let go. "Try to stay safe, both of you." When they walk away I can see Sherlock taking Johns hand again. He doesn't mind if someone sees it, and it warms my heart.  
Ian drives me home and I invite him into my apartment. "I'm sorry I missed our lunch date" I tell him when we sit down in my living room. "I'm just glad you're safe" he replies and I can see that he means it. All I want to do is kiss him right now, but I haven't eaten all day so I have to say "I'm starving. Do you want anything? I'm sure there's something in the fridge." I tell him to stay on the couch, but he follows me anyway. We talk while I get the things I need for a sandwich, but everything seems to slip out of my fingers. My hands are shaking, and just now the shock of the whole day kicks in. "I'll be right back" I tell Ian; then I'm running to my bathroom and close the door behind me. I try to take a few deep breaths, but I can't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. Every time I blink I see the fire and smell the smoke. My brain tells me that I should just get myself together – I've never been someone over emotional. But today's different. I really thought I would die – and even though I know it is over, the fear is still there.  
After a few minutes, Ian knocks on the door. "Kate, are you alright?" he asks. I wipe the tears away as good as I can and yell back "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Still, my voice sounds tearful and of course Ian notices. "Can I come in?" he wants to know, and when I don't answer, he opens the door anyway just to find me sitting in a corner with the knees drawn to my chest.  
"I'm sorry" I say between my sobs. Ian makes his way over to me and sits down beside me. "What for?" he asks as he pulls me to his chest. "I'm usually not that much of a cry-baby" I begin, but it's hard to make that argument, when I'm still crying. "I just... I feel like I've failed myself today. I've gone through all those self defence classes, but when I'm kidnapped, I'm not able to do anything. We nearly died in there – there was nothing I could have done to save us. And I'm so sorry I stood you up."  
"You don't have to apologize, Kate, nothing of that was your fault. You have failed no one – sometimes there's nothing you can do. As for standing me up: first, it wasn't your fault at all, I'm just glad you're still alive. Secondly, we're spending time together now. That's all that matters to me." I've stopped crying, and on seeing the earnest look in his eyes I pull him close to me and kiss him. After a second he gets over his surprise and responds to my kiss. When we break apart we're both smiling. I got over my shock now – I know I'm alive, and I don't have to feel the fear anymore. We return to my living room when we hear something shattering.  
"That came from John and Sherlock's apartment" I say worried and Ian offers to check on them. When he returns he looks quite flustered. "What's going on?" I ask, though judging by his face, I already now. "Well, from what I saw they destroyed their couch in the living room." It wasn't hard to think of the reason how that how that happened, but the look on Ian's face was priceless, so I continued asking "And how did that happen?" Ian goes even redder, but he tells me anyway "Sherlock jumped John and somehow the couch broke – at least that was what he said to me, right before: Now get lost, we're busy here." I start laughing until I can't breathe anymore.  
"You knew about them?" Ian asks when I'm finally calmed down. "Sure" I reply "I was the one who told them to get their heads out of their asses and just admit it." "Well done" Ian smiles.  
When he starts kissing me again, anything that happened is already forgotten, and when he later says he should probably leave, I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom. There's no way my knight in shining armour is going to leave tonight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please review :)

(I know there are a lot of mistakes in it, but I just couldn't wait to share this chapter with you, so don't judge me)


End file.
